


Adora's Payback

by aloudshiba



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sports, Cat/Human Hybrids, Consent, Dom/sub, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Light BDSM, Light breath play, Partying, Pole Vaulting - Freeform, but only for like a second, cat nicknames, i dunno is that a tag, its a little demeaning but catra is /into/ it, kitten is used, kitty as well, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloudshiba/pseuds/aloudshiba
Summary: It's the 4-A Track and Field Regional Championships. Adora is determined to beat her biggest competition - Catra the snarky, showboat who's been the bane of her existence since she joined the Pole Vaulting team her Freshman year of college. Hijinx ensue.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Adora's Payback

It’s just the two of them left because of course, it is. And it’s fucking regionals. They’ve both already secured their spots in the state championships, which means it’ll be Adora’s first time, which is great. But it means it’s also Catra’s second, and that makes Adora’s blood boil a bit if she’s being honest. Mainly because Catra’s being so goddamn smug about all of it. Quietly though, she knows this is a big event, and being outright rude to Adora would catch the eye of the referee which would surely disqualify her. Instead, she’s just been shooting her looks. Baiting her like she’s prey every time she makes it over the bar. How someone can smirk while they're three and a quarter meters in the air is beyond her. But, of course, Catra finds a way. 

They’ve always been like this. Had this cat and mouse energy, and the irony doesn’t escape Adora. They’re the strongest pole vaulters on their respective teams, they’re both the best in their respective districts. Since Adora tried out for the team her freshmen year of college last year she’s had to compete against Catra, and every time Catra beats her. Just slightly. 

This time has been a bit different, however - Adora had a very strong start to the day, choosing to run some of the earlier rounds to secure her numbers. Catra waited until they hit three meters to start, and to her dismay, she missed the first round. Which means, Adora is in the lead. 

Catra knows this of course, which is why she’s egging her on as intently as she is. She's trying to get her to break. “Hey, Adora. The bar is getting pretty high, huh?” Catra mentions in an overly calm tone while she jogs towards her like she’s absolutely not trying to psyche Adora out, “close to your personal best, right?” 

And, frankly, she’s not wrong. Adora has been nailing the runs each time, and her momentum has been stellar. However, she’s aware of her numbers and, well, they are riding quickly to her personal best. She still feels good, not too tired yet - she knows she still has some great runs in her. But she knows Catra does too. She just hopes her earlier trials don’t bite her in the ass and make her loose too much power.

Knowing that information, Adora decides to jog in place - two can play at this little game. “It’s crazy, I haven’t even noticed? Just sort of been having fun.” The hybrid’s eyes narrow a bit and her ears do a slight twitch - which means this is working. She stops jogging and instead begins to stretch, “break’s almost over y’know. You should probably stretch, I know you usually get a little tight towards the half meter mark.” 

“And how exactly would you know how tight I am?” and then she winks. Winks! 

It, stupidly, makes Adora’s face turn bright red. She quickly walks over to where she’s rested her pole and begins to spray her Stickum on her hands. To her dismay, they still have three minutes before they’re back to compete, and to her further dismay - Catra follows her. 

“You know, now that you mention it -“ Catra slinks up and places a clawed hand on her shoulder, digging in slightly to the muscled flesh of Adora’s back, “you’re more than welcome to find out.”

“What’s that supposed to mean, pussycat,” Adora spits back, crossing her arms, doing her best to look unaffected. 

Catra just cocks her head to the side and giggles, “there’s a proper party tonight happening in my team's room. The school decided it was easier to give us a suite since there's so many of us here. All of the other girls are going to be there-“

“And you didn’t invite me?”

“I’m doing it now!” Catra says matter-of-factly, stretching her left arm across her chest to stretch her shoulder blade, “You’ve just always been a bit of a wet blanket, y’know?”

“Wet blank-“

“Anyway,” She interrupts, her tail waving gently behind her as she switches arms, “stats at ten. You should come.”

And with that, the referee blows his whistle and the match is active again. 

Two more rounds have passed, and god, Adora is really starting to feel the strain. The last round height was at her personal best, she’s already doing above and beyond what is expected of her. And while that feels amazing, now she's so close to the medal she can taste it. She’s determined to win. 

Catra is up. She looks tired, as well. They’ve been going at this for hours now, and the match has lasted a lot longer than expected. The wind has started picking up, making it all the worse. Catra stretches down on the track, doing her best to release the tension in her hamstrings and arms that Adora knows she must be feeling. She rises to her feet and lines up her pole, testing the grips in her hands. She’s always been an avid chalk user, instead of the spray tack Adora uses. She takes one last deep breath before shooting a wink to Adora - and with that, she’s off. 

And she’s fast, wow, is she fast. Her thighs and calves bulge with muscle as she prances down the track. She’s always been quicker than Adora, relies heavily on the momentum of her movement to skyrocket her in the air, as opposed to the brute power Adora uses.

She reaches the box, firmly slamming her pole down. She’s shot like a bullet in the air, pushing herself upside down as quickly as possible, trying to save as much energy for the last reach around the bar. Catra then lets go of the pole and flips to her stomach to arc around the pole and ping! The tip of her hand taps the bar ever so slightly and it instantly starts wiggling against its crutches. 

It’s her moment, Adora realizes, if the bar wiggles just enough and falls - it could be her chance to win. She’d only have to make one more jump. She’d win! She’s never been religious, frankly doesn’t know much about it, but she prays to every god she can think of and, her dreams come true. Because, as soon as Catra lands on her back on the mat, the bar falls out of its crutches and bounces to the ground. 

The crowd gasps, quickly to follow it with applause. 

The nerves hit Adora’s gut instantly. Her mind rushes on the trophy, the win, the bragging rights - she’s doesn’t know if she’s ever wanted anything as bad as this win right now, she doesn’t even care that she’ll be the winner going into worlds. She just wants to beat Catra, she wants so desperately to smirk at her from the top platform like the other snarky girl had done time and time again. 

Quickly, she rushes to her pole and looks to make eye contact with her coach in the audience. He meets her gaze and mouthes ‘breathe, remember to breathe,’ 

And it’s good advice because her chest is heaving. She closes her eyes for a moment, evening her breath. She shakes her head and slaps at each other her ankles, doing everything in her power to wake her body to support her through this last jump. She’s exhausted, fucking exhausted. She remembers that she’s already broken her record and, with this jump, the school record. Her body hurts and she’s trying not to think whether her body can support her if she misses and has to go to another round against Catra.

Catra. Her eyes pan across the field to see her sitting in the chair in the rest area, watching her intently. Much to Adora’s dismay, she smiles. Bright and excited. She almost falls for it but nods it away and walks herself over to the starting point. 

And after a blink, Adora is on her back on the large mat. Her pole is beside her. She’s exhausted and doesn’t realize what’s happened until she hears the roar of the audience. She made it over the bar and has fucking won. When her legs finally become solid instead of jello, she rises to her feet and screams out gutturally, jumping up and down in her spot. 

It’s stupid. She won. She fucking won regionals and yet she’s here, pacing around in her hotel room trying desperately to figure what to wear. She’s tried on her entire suitcase twice and really begrudges not bringing a dress or something nice. So she throws on a pair of mom jeans and a crop top and ties her hair in a ponytail - puffing her stupid bangs she never knows what to do with. 

She doesn’t even know why she’s freaking out about it so much. The girls at the party are all her friends, technically. They’ve become sort of friendly after a year of competing together. It’s just, she’s never really hung out with any of them before. She mostly keeps to herself at meets, mainly focused on not letting Catra bother her. 

She’s still angry. At the podium when she won, Catra wasn’t mean or snarky or anything like she usually was. She was nice? Friendly, even? She congratulated her, told her that she was proud, and hugged her. And like, how very fucking dare her, honestly. Congratulations? Proud? Where was this courteous behavior when Catra won and shoved it in Adora’s face relentlessly? Fuck her, entirely.

She almost considers heading back to her room when she knocks on the door. In fact, she actively turns to leave when the door opens. “What are you doing?” She hears the familiar voice calls over the booming music inside the room. And of course, like okay, she expected to see Catra, and yes, it is her hotel room - but it still makes her feel a bit angry. 

“Leaving,” Adora says, although she’s standing in one place. 

Catra just laughs and grabs her wrist, pulling her into the room, “Look who finally came out, Ms.Regional winner!”

And the party is packed. Just like Catra - to leave out the fact that it seems that she invited the entire roster of the AAAA Field Regional Championships. She feels instantly uncomfortable. She doesn’t really go to parties often. At school, if she’s not at practice she’s studying. And in high school, she was somehow less social. 

“Holy shit,” Mermista calls in her classic monotone voice, “I can’t believe you got the anti-social queen to come out of her castle.” 

“For real!” Scorpia adds, “We’ve competed for so long, we were wondering when you were gonna come!” 

“To be fair, Catra had never invited me until now.” Adora groans. 

“Well to be actually fair,” Catra mimics, poking Adora in the ribs, “you’ve always been a stick in the mud. You know, you’re always so in the game that I just assumed you didn’t want to hang out. So I didn’t invite you. But, you fucking killed it today, dude - you had to party.”

“Okay, I’m leaving,” Adora rolls her eyes and turns on her heels, but is once again grabbed by the wrist by a clawed hand. “You know, I oughta charge you for my medical bills after earning all these scratches.” 

It earns a cackle out of Catra and the rest of the girls, “Look who can crack a joke! Honestly, blondie, I didn’t know you had it in ‘ya!” She smiles, giving her wrist a gentle squeeze before letting go of her hand. “Don’t worry - I won’t give you a hard time, just enjoy the party! Drinks are over there, people are…everywhere. Be social, wet blankey!” 

“I’m gonna go get a drink,” Adora mutters and walks away. She doesn’t drink often, again because pole vaulting - but she fucking won today. She deserves a good time. If only Catra wasn’t so persistent on making her feel…feel - whatever it is she is feeling right now. She can’t pinpoint the word so she just settles on 'frustrated' before taking two shots of vodka, one after the other. She almost retches at the taste but swallows it down. She’s efficient if not anything. 

“Holy shit, Adora?” Bow, who is on the men’s team at her university, calls - running over to her excitedly, “I didn’t think you would be here toni-“

“I swear to god if you call me a wet blanket, too.” She interrupts, pouring herself a ladle full over whatever is red and liquid, and in the punchbowl, it reeks of rubbing alcohol. “I would have come out earlier, but I’ve never been invited.“

“Well, to be honest, Adora,” Bow sighs, fidgeting with the rim of his cup, “and I mean this in the nicest way possible. You’re not exactly an easy person to talk to.” 

“What? What do you mean?”

“You’re just kind of - studious, I guess. You just always seem so in the zone, that it’s a bit scary to approach you.” He says meekly, “And hey, it’s not like you’re a bad person for that, it’s just like, there’s a world beyond pole vaulting and beating Catra.” 

It instantly makes Adora’s face go red. Because she never thought about the possibility that people can recognize her desire to crush Catra. Why was she so insistent on beating the woman? Was it really just the desire to win? Was it really just to get payback? It doesn’t feel like the answer and it makes her almost angry. 

“Whoa, you okay?” Bow says, before sighing and resting a hand on her shoulder, “Look it’s not a big deal, people are competitive. I mean, Catra can certainly be a showboat, as well - but, honestly, I think you just kind of egg each other on. Like at some point it’s like, just kiss already, y’know?” 

And that makes her stomach drop, “W-what?” 

“Oh. Oh.” Bow sort of stampers and scours the room, “I just- I figured it was like a thing. Like, you both clearly like each other, right? I thought this was common knowledge?” 

Honestly, at this point, Adora is just sort of wrecked. How could she not realize? I mean, Adora has known she’s liked women since she was a fucking pre-teen, had she really been so immune to her own feelings? Had she been so focussed on winning that she mistook caring for competition? It was so obvious the entire time. Catra likes her. Like, likes her likes her. How long had this been going on? “Holy shit.” 

“Hey, look, I can clearly see this is a lot to take in - maybe you should take a moment and-“

“I gotta go-“ Adora interrupts before quickly searching through the party for Catra. She ultimately finds her out on the balcony, smoking a cigarette. And honestly, that’s unfair. Adora can barely look at a drink without it affecting her workouts for a week and here she is dragging her…long fingers to and from her extremely pouty mouth, taking languid puffs from it. “Adora. I need to talk to you. Alone.”

Catra’s eyes start sort of going wide before they turn back to their usual sly selves, she never realized how beautiful the two shades are, “Oh no, what did I do now, blondie?” 

“Since when do you call me ‘blond-“ She groans, exasperated tired from his entire party, and also the trauma she put her body through earlier today. She’s gonna be so sore tomorrow. “Look, I just need to talk, okay?” 

Catra just shrugs towards Sea Hawk, who was smoking beside her. He quietly leaves, shooting an uneasy look towards the hybrid. “So,” she says, taking a small inhale from the cig, “What were you wanting?”

“Do you-“ but she loses the word, they’re somewhere in her throat but she can’t quite bring herself to say it. God, she’s had so many realizations in such a short amount of time and her head is spinning and now she’s turning into a sputtering fool. “Is this-,” she groans again, stepping towards Catra until she’s so close that the hybrid has to blow her smoke out of the corner of her mouth to avoid blowing it in Adora’s face, “why are you so…competitive with me?” 

She properly laughs at that, loud and bright and it makes Adora’s face flush once again - and it makes Adora really wish she would’ve worn foundation to cover it up. “Competitive? Is that what you think this is?” 

“No?” Adora stammers, stamping her foot. But, maybe? She's lost and flails her arms around, desperately searching for words to grasp onto, “Yes? I don’t know. I thought it’s what it was then Bow-“

“Bow?” Catra raises an eyebrow, “Of course it was Bow, could never keep a secret, that one.”

It’s all so much, this day has been exhausting and god, she just wants answers, “Do you like me, Catra?” 

“Duh! I’ve fucking like you since I met you at our first meet last year. I mean come on. I fucking wink at you when I vault. Do you know how hard that is? I had to train for that. I risk missing the jump to wink at you!” She says all at once, before stubbing out the cigarette on the ashtray, “I like you, a lot Adora. I just assumed this bit or whatever we had going on would eventually give way to…I don’t know.”

“Give way to what?”

And, then Catra is kissing her. Her hand is caressing Adora’s cheek, and her body is against hers, and it's fucking spectacular. It feels like a fucking release and god they’ve waited how long for this? Why weren’t they doing this all the time? 

Adora then pushes Catra up against the balcony wall, hand squeezing firmly on her hip. It earns a surprising mewl out of her and god, does Adora want to hear that forever. “Didn’t expect you to be so forceful,” Catra mutters into Adora’s ear before kissing and nibbling on it. 

“Yeah, well, you earned it, huh?” That earns another gentle noise out of Catra and she relishes in it, only sort of beginning to realize what it does to her, “pushed me for so long, deserved to be dealt with.”

Catra bucks her hips up at that and bites down hard onto Adora’s neck, “take me to your room. Now.” 

“Yeah,” Adora mutters before kissing once again, “let’s go.” 

“Fucking work,” Adora groans, fidgeting with her keycard until it finally clicks and the door unlocks, “well, here were are,” she says opening the door wide enough for Catra to come through.

“Wait, your suitcase is unpacked.” is the first thing Catra says when she walks into the room, her ears fidgeting a bit, “Do you fucking unpack in the hotel room? Like if I look through this drawer set are your clothes going to be neatly folded?” 

“What do you mean?” Adora groans, “I knew I was going to be here for at least two days, why live through a suitcase when there are drawers available?

Catra only laughs, holding her gut while she places a clawed hand on the blonde woman’s shoulder, “you really are a wet blanket, huh?” 

And, it fuels Adora enough to grab and push Catra onto the bed, holding her wrists to the mattress, “What were you saying kitty?”

Catra arches into the weight of the blonde woman’s body, unable to keep her whine in her throat, “fuck you. I’ve fucking flirted with you for a year.” 

“Is that what you call flirting? You were a show-off,” She teases between kisses, she can keep her hands off of Catra’s body and if she doesn’t get some of these clothes off soon she’s going to lose her mind. She’s only been consciously aware of her crush for about an hour, but the year of misinformation and frustration are running through her body - desperate for release, “can I take-“

“Yeah,” Catra responds quickly, “whatever it is, please.” 

“God,” Adora groans at Catra’s willingness, it’s hot - and the fact that she could be desperate enough to plead for Adora to touch her is absolutely mind-boggling. “Here, lemme,” she mutters before reaching for the hem of the cat-girl’s shirt, pulling it over her head. Catra fluffs her short, cropped hair before putting her arms back where Adora forced them. 

Finally, Adora gets it and her eyes go darker. “This entire time, huh?”

“What do you mean?” Catra scoffs, “yeah I’ve been crushing on you a lot-“

“No, that’s not what I mean.” Adora interrupts before bringing her leg over the other woman’s waist, straddling her. Slowly, she teases her hands down Catra’s arms and squeezes when she gets to the wrists, “This entire time you’ve been egging me on, you’ve been snarky and a showboat, and to be fair a real fucking nuisance. All because you want me to put you in your place. Force you into second place.”

“Holy fuck,” a loud moan is ripped from Catra, she thrashes under Adora’s grip but can’t make her budge, “were you always this strong? My god.”

“To keep up with you,” Adora says, removing her hands from Catra’s wrists - sending her a look, urging her to keep her hands up. “You’re so fucking svelte, I had to get stronger to keep up.” With that, she drags her hands until they meet at Catra’s breasts, small and perky and just waiting to be played with. “Fuck, Catra.” She whispers, almost inaudibly before placing her mouth on one of the smaller woman’s tits, squeezing the other with her hand. 

“God, blondie,” She feels herself shake under Adora’s attention. She feels positively exposed and overwhelmed and god, is it good. It’s so good. “You gonna make me keep my hands up here forever or can I touch you, already?” 

Adora snaps her head from Catra’s breast, “So you wanna touch me, huh?”

“I mean, yeah,” Catra lets out on a breathy moan, still trying to provide an air of bravado even though Adora is ripping it away with every twist of her nipple. “Come on, blondie. You made your point, put me in my place and all. Now, let me go down on ya until I lose a life. Got nine of 'em” 

“I don’t think you get it, Catra,” Adora says before removing her hands from where they were resting on her panting chest, she instead drags one up to her neck, giving a raised eyebrow for permission. When she gets it she clamps her hand around, restricting her airflow. “This is my payback.” She slowly dips her head lower, kissing her agape mouth, “You’ll keep your hands up and take what I give you, and maybe, I’ll let you touch me.” 

An intense whine is released from her mouth when Adora removes the hand from her neck, “Jesus Christ, where is this coming from?” 

Adora freezes, immediately meeting Catra’s eyes with gentle compassion, “Wait - a-are you okay? Do you need me to stop? We can totally stop-“

‘No. Nonono,” Catra bucks her hips up against the muscular girl, “I’m practically leaking through my skirt. Don’t you dare stop-“

She’s interrupted by Adora’s lips on hers. It’s blowing her mind, and it’s so good but god does she want. she wants to see how far she can push the blonde. She wants to know how much firmer her grasp can me. She wants to know what Adora will do to her if she disobeys. So she does, she takes advantage of the girl’s focus on her lips to move her hands to Adora’s ass, squeezing roughly over her jeans. She can’t grab much due to the excess fabric, but the point is made. 

“You fucking migraine,” She barks, smacking the palm of her hand against Catra’s face. It makes Catra smile wickedly, and god is it hot. What Adora won’t admit is she doesn’t really know where this is coming from, either. Every bit of frustration has manifested itself into this and she just wants to teach Catra a lesson. She’s won once today and she wants to do it again. 

Adora lifts herself from Catra’s waist, which makes her whine at the release of contact. Adora relishes in it. She drags Catra’s plaid skirt down her legs, removing the black fishnets she was wearing with them. And, she was telling the truth, Catra is positively leaking through her boyshorts, the short fur around her upper thighs is matted down from how wet she is, and fuck it does something to her, know just how much the bratty bottom under her is losing her mind. Losing her mind because Adora is making her. 

She spreads Catra’s legs and inches her way towards her cunt. She can’t help but take a deep inhale, soaking in the musk and sweetness. It makes Catra’s leg twitch at all the attention, “Hey, Adora,” She moans out, “Please, I don’t know how much more teasing I can take.”

Adora laughs slightly, she’s heard her say ‘hey, Adora’ so many times. And, it’s always been a tease or a challenge. But here, here - it’s an admission. She’s won, she’s taken her sport in first place and Catra is desperate for it. So, she takes pity on her. She doesn’t tease her pussy as she planned. Instead, she takes her palms and spreads Catra’s lips, biting her lip at the strands of wetness that pull when she does it. She takes a soft inhale before dipping in, pushing her tongue into the girl and licking eagerly. Short little kitten licks. 

“Fuck, Adora,” She whimpers, feeling incredibly exposed being nude and getting eaten out while the other girl is completely clothed. She feels vulnerable and needy and it’s making her head spin. “Don’t stop, please.” 

She doesn’t. Instead, she takes it as an encouragement to lick deeper inside, fucking her tongue deep into her hole and teasing her clit, “Fuck,” she mutters into her cunt. She’s been doing her best at ignoring her own need, but god, being face deep in Catra is making her ache. So she sneaks her hand in her jeans and gives herself a gentle touch, moaning into Catra’s pussy as she does it. 

“Are you-?” Catra exclaims, “Ugh, so not fair. Please, wanna touch you,” she whimpers pathetically, rocking her hips against the blonde’s tongue with every movement she makes, “Please, use me. Need it, okay? Really need it. I’m so close Adora, I’ve wanted to touch you for so long, taste you for so long. Don’t want to cum without touching you. Are you happy? I’m desperate and needy for you, now can you please stop punishing me?”

It’s all the motivation Adora needs to rush up and meet Catra’s lips once again, only breaking apart to pull off her top and sports bra. She pulls Catra up to her knees and runs her fingers through her soft hair. “You’re really pretty, by the way,” She mentions when she pulls away to catch her breath. 

“So are you,” Catra giggles, “you’re fucking beautiful. Thought it since I saw you first the first time. And, god, side note - those sports bras have not done you justice because, holy shit, who knew you were so busty.” She rambles, nuzzling her head into the crook of Adora’s neck, “want you to sit on my face. Please. Please, ride my face.” 

And who is Adora to turn down such an earnest request? So, she slides off the bed and wiggles her jeans off of her body. Catra is laying back down on the bed, teasing her cunt up and down with the pad of her fingertips on one hand and rubbing at her clit quickly with the other. Her pace only increases as the muscular, outrageous hot, girl removes her panties. Catra makes a personal note to ask to keep them later. 

“Ready for me to use your tongue?” Adora slinks to the bed, sliding up Catra’s body in reverse cowgirl, holding onto the headboard for support. 

“Please, Adora, please,” Catra is bucking her hips, letting out soft mewls like a cat in heat, “You have no idea, been wanting this for so long. Touched myself so many times thinking about it. God, seeing you wear practically nothing at the track. The power your legs have when you run, I want you to crush my goddamn head with them, I swear-“

She’s interrupted by Adora lowering herself on her, reaching down to grip her hair in her fist. She shoves the girl’s face into her cunt, rubbing her pussy against her face. Using her and drenching her face, and Catra is positively drunk on it if the squelching sounds coming from her touching herself are any indication. One of Catra's hands is hungrily grabbing at Adora's thighs, squeezing and digging in her nails hard enough to leave marks.

Adora’s wasting no time, either. Already dangerously close from how turned on she is. God, she never wants to live in a world where this doesn’t happen. If she has Catra’s glorious, velvety tongue in her cunt - she can be as snarky as she wants. She thinks of all the opportunities they’re gonna have to do this now. Her mind instantly goes to fucking her in the showers after a meet, make her cum after such an intense workout, making her body go limp in her hands. 

“‘M close,” Catra whines muffled into Adora. Adora turns her head to look over the insatiable woman below her. It’s a glorious sight, her chest is bright red from her panting, her feet are twitching relentlessly at her touch. She needs to see her come, needs to muffle her whines into her own pussy - make Catra’s head get floaty from lack of air. 

It makes Adora chase her own orgasm, bucking her hips roughly into Adora’s pliant mouth. Using her for her own pleasure. She’s so close she just needs- and then Catra reaches a hand up to Adora’s hips, pushing her claws in and forcing Adora down further on her face as she comes. Mewling desperately into Adora. The blonde girl lifts herself off of Catra’s mouth and brings her hand to her clit - rubbing and pinching intently until she finally, finally comes. 

They both lie there for a moment, the sheets stick uncomfortable to their sweaty body and the room is perfumed by sex and it should be unbearable but it’s bliss. Catra sneaks over to Adora and rests her head on her chest, wrapping her legs around her waist. “That was amazing, Adora. Sorry for calling you a wet blanket because wow.”

“And you’re not such a nuisance either,” Adora affirms sweetly, placing a soft kiss on Catra’s forehead. 

Catra nuzzles closer into the other woman, “‘m still gonna beat your ass at state.” 

“Uh-huh,” Adora giggles lazily, feeling sleep overtake her, “Whatever you say, kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> i needed to join my two favorite things ok, i know very little about pole vaulting okay....i just know I'm sapphic and pole vaulting is hot.


End file.
